


It Can Be Done So Easily

by youmustbejoking



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, established relationships - Freeform, sort of...I never call them boyfriends but it’s obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmustbejoking/pseuds/youmustbejoking
Summary: On a cold winter day (by Micky’s standards), the Monkees go to an ice skating rink together.
Relationships: Davy Jones/Peter Tork, Micky Dolenz/Mike Nesmith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	It Can Be Done So Easily

**Author's Note:**

> we need more soft jork/dolenzmith content in the world and so here i am to provide (mostly for myself but also for you guys) also i know about as little about skating as the monkees do in this story

The Monkees were all sat in the living room of their pad, quietly occupying themselves. Mike was tuning his guitar, Peter was in deep thought writing lyrics, Davy was chuckling at some show on the television, and Micky was reading the paper. They were all rather content just hanging out, not always talking, but just being in one another’s presence. Of course, it’s rather hard for boys like The Monkees to go _too_ long without conversation, and Micky happened to be the first to jump up and blurt something.

“Guys! The paper says there’s an ice skating rink downtown, it’s decorated for the holidays and all that. I think it sounds like a blast. We should go!” Micky rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet excitedly as he anticipated what were sure to be equally-as-enthusiastic responses from his friends.

“No,” Mike said without looking up from the string he was working on. “Skating really ain’t my scene.” Micky’s face immediately fell and a frown replaced the gleeful smile that had just been present. Mike glanced up at Micky and, feeling a pang of guilt, quickly averted his eyes back to the guitar.

“You must be joking, Mike!” Davy scoffed. “Skating sounds like lots of fun, Mick. I’ll go with you,” he proudly announced. He then shot a disappointed look at Mike. “It’s Mike’s hang-up if he wants to be a bummer about it.”

“Yeah, Micky,” Peter agreed, setting down his pencil and smiling softly at him. “You always know where it’s at. I’d love to skate with you and Davy!”

“Thanks guys,” Micky said, his wide grin quickly returning. “It’s a date!” He walked over to where Mike was still sitting. “Are you sure you don’t wanna come with, babe?” Micky’s bright eyes were pleading with him to the point where Mike knew he couldn’t fight it. Mike sighed in defeat.

“Fine,” he conceded. “Let’s grab our coats.”

* * *

Mike drove them all in the Monkeemobile to the ice rink. They were all dressed pretty appropriately in coats, scarves, and gloves, but Micky was the only one shivering.

“It’s so damn cold outside,” Micky exclaimed as he stepped out of the car. He wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to warm up.

“It’s 55 out today, Mick,” Mike laughed. “I think you’re the only one who can’t handle any cold.” Micky whacked Mike on the shoulder in response and Mike chuckled again.

“Don’t make fun of him,” Peter said, pulling Micky into a hug to warm him up. “It’s not his fault he was born in California.”

“It’s a right shame, though,” Davy said, playfully ruffling Micky’s curls. “He’s weak.”

“I am not!” Micky broke away from Peter and started to chase Davy toward the entrance to the rink. Peter and Mike looked at each other quizzically and followed them inside. 

The lobby of the rink was warmer than it had been outside. Mike and Peter, as they walked in, saw that Micky and Davy were whispering and giggling as they waited for their friends. The group reunited and got their skates, stopping at a bench outside the rink itself to put them on.

They all stood up from the bench, balancing precariously on the blades as they made their way to the ice. Micky and Davy were immediately out on the ice while Mike and Peter clung to the wall. It took about thirty seconds for Micky to fall flat on his ass, causing Davy to fall as well from cackling too hard. They seemed completely unaware of the other patrons who were staring and laughing at the scene, and Mike and Peter snickered as well.

Micky plucked Mike from the wall not long after and the two were doing their best to figure out how to stay upright, but Peter was still nervously holding on to the wall. Davy skated over and came to a stop in front of him.

“Hey Pete, come skate, will ya?” Peter shook his head.

“I’m scared, Davy. You seem like you’ve done this sort of thing before, but I’ve never been skating. I don’t wanna fall down, what if I get hurt?” Davy reached out and placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder to comfort him.

“You’ll be okay, Peter,” Davy replied, grabbing Peter’s hand reassuringly. “Just hang on to me and I’ll guide you.” He smiled at Peter and gently pulled on his hand to coax him off the wall. Davy glided across the ice, firmly holding Peter’s hand to keep him in tow. Peter’s legs shook a bit and he called out to Davy, his eyes wide.

“Davy, I think I'm about to slip-” Peter was quickly interrupted by Davy’s arms wrapping around his waist.

“Hey,” Davy said, earnestly gazing into Peter’s worried eyes. “I’ve got ya, Pete. You’re safe.” His grip, strong and comforting, made Peter believe his words, and his heart rate slowed as he calmed down. Peter took a few deep breaths before nodding.

“Thanks, David,” Peter smiled softly and placed a discreet kiss on the top of Davy’s head, making him giggle. “I think I’m ready to try again.”

“That’s the spirit!” Davy yelled, clapping his hand against Peter’s shoulder. “Well c’mon, then,” Davy called as he took off a little too fast for Peter to keep up. Peter tentatively put his skate forward and pushed off of the ice, sliding very slowly. As he got used to the feeling, Peter sped up and started moving toward Davy. Finally, Peter caught up and the pair came to a stop.

“Hey Davy?”

“What is it, Peter?”

“Have you been skating much before? You seem like you really get how to do this and you’re so graceful.”

“Oh, I’ve never skated before,” Davy replied. He continued, ignoring Peter’s jaw dropping. “I’m just a dancer is all. Sometimes being a theatre kid has its perks!” Davy quickly twirled on the ice as if to accentuate his statement, laughing at the sheer dumbfoundment on his friend’s face.

On the other side of the rink, Mike had let go of his reluctance somewhat and was rather ungracefully skating hand-in-hand with Micky. Their skating was like a clumsy ballroom dance, Micky leading Mike through it. Micky spun Mike before pulling him close, both of them giggly and out of breath. Micky brushed a stray lock of Mike’s hair out of his eye and leaned in close to peck him on the lips. Before he could, though, he saw something out of the corner of his eye that snapped him back to reality: a mother escorting her young kid out of the rink, glaring at the couple on the ice. Micky immediately pulled back, nearly slipping in the process. He ran a gloved hand through his curls and his face turned pink.

“Sorry, Mike, I-I forgot that we can’t, uh...do _that_ outside the house,” he sputtered nervously. “I got too carried away. Shit.” Micky started to turn away when Mike gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright, Mick,” he reassured. “I appreciate the thought more than you could know, babe.” Mike smiled warmly at Micky, who gazed at him sweetly. “You okay? You seem real shaken up by this.” Micky nodded quickly.

“Yeah, I know it’s a really small thing but…” he sighed. “I dunno, I just don’t think I wanna skate anymore.”

“Mhm,” Mike agreed firmly. “I’ll get Davy and Peter, then.”

Micky was already waiting in the lobby when the other three made their way over to him. Peter immediately grabbed Micky’s hand and clasped it in both of his.

“Are you okay, Micky? Michael told me that you weren’t feeling good so you wanted to leave.”

“Yeah, what’s happened?” Davy inquired. Both Davy and Peter’s eyes shone with concern and love, and Micky smiled at them.

“Can I tell you about it later?” Micky felt relief when Peter and Davy agreed and didn’t push further. “How about we go home and make some hot chocolate in the meantime?” Everybody liked the idea, and after they finished getting caught all at once in the doorframe, they walked to their car hand-in-hand-in-hand-in-hand.


End file.
